Mal's Spell Book
Mal's Spell Book is a book of spells that appears in the Disney Channel movie Descendants, belonging to Maleficent's daughter, Mal. It used to belong to Maleficent before she passed it onto her daughter when she and her friends were invited to attend Auradon Prep, at the request of King Beast and Queen Belle's son, Ben. The book features a golden dragon crest on the front cover and the pages inside contain many spells and incantations. Mal later made "her own" by adding some green and purple paint around the dragon crest. Contents *'A Spell for Better Hair:' The spell for better hair can give people new or better hair, and is used quite often by Mal as many girls at Auradon Prep ask her for new hairdos. However, if cast incorrectly or cast by someone with less experience with magic, the spell can produce unpredictable results, give a person awful looking hair. **Incantation: Beware, forswear, replace the old with new/cool hair! **Counter: Beware, forswear, undo___hair *'Door Open Spell:' Allows the caster to open doors. **Incantation: Make it fast, make it quick. Open up without a kick. (Opens doors wide) **Incantation: Toad's breath and vampire's tickle, open up this door a little. (Opens door an inch) *'Love Spell Cookies:' Enchanted cookies that can make a person fall in love. The basic ingredient requires one tear of human sadness. There is an antidote for the spell (which also requires a tear of sadness), but it can also be undone by immersion in enchanted water. *'Love Spell:' Makes the target love the caster. However, unlike the previous spell, if the victim already had a strong love for someone other than the caster, the spell will cause the victim to have moments of emotional instability. **Counter: True love's kiss. *'Cupcake Spell:' This spell can be used to give cupcakes a extreme delicious taste. But if the casting is interrupted it will create cupcakes that explode instead of cupcakes with an explosion of taste. **The incantation: Make no haste, and turn____cupcakes into an explosion of taste!" *'Dog Spell:' The spell doesn't actually turn people into physical dogs, but it does make people sound and behave like them. The incantation is in English, but the counter spell is pronounced in barking. The spell does not affect Carlos. **The incantation: B.I.T. and E, What does that spell? Bite, bite, bite! Speak no words will cause a fright, what's a bark without a bite! **Counter incantation: Bark, woof, bark, bow wow, bark, grr! *'Jumbled Words Spell:' Makes whoever the caster chooses speak their words in the wrong order. **Incantation: Bicker and holler, squabble and squaw; twist their words when next they talk. **Counter: Eat something *'Armor Summoning Spell:' Causes suits of armor to drop on the caster's target **Incantation: Try, but you will never harm her. Be buried under suits of armor. *'Temporal Reversal Spell:' A spell that rewinds time, but only for fifteen minutes; additionally, it can only work if it is only for a few minutes past XX:00. As Mal would note, some people are immune to the spell. **Incantation: Time stop, turn the clock back to the top *'Blonde Hair spell:' A spell that turns the hair of whomever caster wishes blonde. Mal uses this to make herself look more like an Auradon princess. *'Activation Spell:' A spell that can turn on stubborn electronics. According to Mal, her mother used this to get her microwave working; it can also turn on a boat. **Incantation: Lizards' tongue and demon spawn, turn this blasted thing on *'Cooking Spell:' A spell that turns even a measly meal into a great feast. **Counter Incantation: Take this feast, this sumptuous meal, return it back to what is real. *'Speed-reading Spell:' A spell that allows the caster to read through a book magically fast and absorb the facts they need. **''Read it fast at lightning speed, remember everything I need.'' * Magical Transport Spell: Any object or creature will do just say these words to transport you. ** Noble steel, proud and fair, you shall take me anywhere. * Manipulation Spell: This is a pretty exclusive spell. It forces a victim to interact with nearby objects. For example, Mal had the museum guard prick his finger on Maleficent's spinning wheel, on display near the security bay. It makes the victim prick their finger with the spindle, making them fall asleep. ** The incantation: Magic spindle, do not linger. Make my victim prick a finger. ** Prick the finger, prick it deep. Send my enemy off to sleep. Trivia *The actual book prop was on display at the Descendants Toy Fair alongside the Fairy Godmother's Magic Wand. *In the short "Mal's Digi-Image Problem", the incantation for the hair spell can be used to cast other spells, such as when Mal vandalised her portrait of Audrey. *At the end of Descendants 2, Mal gives the spell book to Fairy Godmother, so it can be safely locked away in the museum. *All spells need to rhyme, or they don't work. *In the films, Mal sometimes moves her finger left to right and up before pointing at where the spell needs to be directed. Gallery Descendants Toy Fair 01.JPG Which magical item would you most want.jpg Pages of Mal's Spell Book.png Category:Books (fictional) Category:Spell Books Category:Descendants objects Category:Objects Category:Magical Objects